1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to image projection, and more particularly to a projection display apparatus
2. Description of the Related Art
Projection systems are widely used in various applications. A conventional projection system includes a light source, a digital micro-mirror device (DMD), such as one developed by Texas Instruments, and a set of projection lenses. The light source produces a light beam, which is imaged onto the DMD through a set of relay optics. The DMD modulates the light beam and in turn images the modulated light beam, through the projection lenses, onto a display screen to display an image. A color wheel is often used in addition to spatially filter the light beam from the lamp into respective red, green and blue components.
Due to the increase in business travel, there has been an upsurge in demand for compact projection systems for use in conducting presentations. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a compact projection system to address such demands.